


let me show you

by Tash_ka



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot With Porn, TB isn't mentioned because no one has it, basically everyone is in love with everyone and they are idiots about it, blowjob, established Charles/Arthur, handjobs, tiny bit of angst but it's resolved pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: "Charles, is Arthur mad at me?""Arthur is always mad at you.""I know! But this time it feels different.""What do you mean?""Yesterday, I asked him to buy me a few things in Valentine and he said 'Sure, John'"





	let me show you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand why there aren't more fics wit Arthur/John/Charles, it's a tragedy really. Please consider this my contribution to the fandom. I hope it will inspire at least one person to write something for this pairing. 
> 
> My head cannon for this fic is that Abigail and John were never together, either she’s not with the gang or doesn’t have a son with John, whatever suits you best.
> 
> Btw, thank you so much for your responses to my previous fic! They were overwhelming and made me feel really inspired to write more :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started with a question. Asked by John one afternoon, while Arthur was away from the camp and Charles chose one of the smaller campfires to have a few moments of peace and quiet.

Actually, it started a few weeks earlier than that, with a hushed confession. When Arthur, eyes down and unsure of how Charles would react, told him what had been on his mind recently and Charles didn’t judge. He had the same confession to make but would never be brave enough to voice it if it wasn’t for Arthur. Fearless, wonderful Arthur, trying so hard to be honest, despite knowing it could end badly for him. They talked all night and in the morning loved each other even more than before. Then came the question. 

"Charles, is Arthur mad at me?" 

Charles looked up to see John hovering near him. He didn’t notice him getting close, which might be a testament to how comfortable he got with this group of people. The old Charles would never let his guards down like that, would never let someone get close enough to be able to hurt him without all of his senses shouting that the danger was near. But recently he was doing just that, time and time again. Both physically and emotionally. He let Arthur get close to him, trusted the man enough to open himself up, to believe the words of love whispered into his ear. He knew that John would always have his back and that Charles didn’t have to be wary around him. 

He had to stop his musings, when he saw the look on John’s face. John looked hesitant, shifting his weight from leg to leg, like the act of asking the question was enough to set him off. Charles threw him a skeptical look, not quite sure what was going on in his head.

"Arthur is always mad at you" he replied, brows furrowing in confusion, causing John to throw his hands up in frustration.

"I know! But this time it feels different." 

He was looking at Charles, as if expecting him to have all the answers. Charles finally sighed, putting down the arrow he was sharpening just a few moments ago, to give John his full attention. Clearly, something was troubling him. And not in the usual John’s way, where he would worry for a few minutes then forget about the thing altogether. Something serious. 

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I asked him to buy me a few things in Valentine and he said 'Sure, John'"

"So?" Charles blinked, once, twice. Suddenly wondering if he was mistaken about how serious John’s problem was. 

"So, the Arthur I know would never say 'Sure, John'. He would call me lazy, say something about wolves eating what was left of my brain and tell me to go get them myself. Then he would bring me the things I've asked for, grumbling about how much of an idiot I am."

"Shouldn't you be happy, then?" Charles sighed, silently hoping that John would just drop it. That he would attribute this weird behavior to Arthur getting bored with pestering John constantly. As it was too often a case, all his hopes were in vain. John was too curious for his own good. He wouldn’t let it go until he got to the truth.

"I know Arthur, something is terribly wrong. Did he say anything to you?" 

If Arthur was there Charles would smack him across the head. Of course he knew why Arthur was acting so strangely, but he couldn't tell John. He promised Arthur. The problem was that Arthur assured him John wouldn’t have any reason to suspect something was wrong, that he would act natural, and not let his feelings get in the way. Now here they were. Charles hated lying, especially to people close to him. 

"He did. He also asked me to keep it a secret." Charles could see John tensing, ready to argue, so he rushed to continue. "But I promise he's not mad at you, John. Trust me." 

He met John's gaze. There was still a storm raging in his eyes, but it looked like Charles' assurances were enough to calm him down. He couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth that was spreading inside him at the thought that John trusted him so much. 

They were both fools, Charles as much as Arthur, when it came to what they wanted, but at least Charles wasn't trying to deny it. Unlike Arthur, he knew they wouldn't get over it and that they should both confront John before their feelings grew out of control. Or before they hurt him. 

"I don't understand, Charles." 

"Just... It's not your fault, don't think that you did something wrong. I will talk to Arthur, alright?" 

He knew that John wanted to ask more questions. His eyes were narrowed, as he studied Charles, hoping to read more from his expression. Poor bastard, if he had tried this with Arthur he would probably know everything he wanted, his face was an open book. But Charles was well versed in hiding his emotions and real thoughts. With the way people were looking at him most of his life, it was really the only way to survive. Even now, living with people who accepted him, despite who he was, he still didn’t forget how to guard himself if needed. 

"Fine" John finally relented. "I'm trusting you, Charles. Don't make me regret it." 

"Never" Charles said, the world barely a whisper as he looked at John's retreating figure. 

*

Charles sighed contently, when Arthur laid down next to him, giving his lips a quick peck. Charles was expecting him to return a few hours ago and was almost ready to go to sleep, before he heard him riding through the trees and signaling to Javier he was back. 

He turned fully towards the other man, pulling him into another kiss, this time long and slow, their tongues playing lazily with each other. Arthur's arm sneaked around his waist and before Charles knew what was happening he was dragged on top of him. Not that he was complaining. His lips moved down Arthur's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses leading down his neck.

"You took a bath?" he mumbled against the other man's neck, smelling fresh scent of soap clinging to his skin.

Arthur hummed lowly, the sound vibrating in his throat, making Charles shiver lightly. 

"Some idiot bumped into me in Valentine, ended up in the mud." 

Charles felt a hand running down his back until it sneaked under his shirt, fingers scraping gently against his skin. He arched into the touch without a second thought. Already close to purring, when Arthur's other hand started playing with his hair. He distracted himself by nosing on Arthur's neck, inhaling the scent of soap mixed with something distinctly Arthur, that made his stomach flutter. 

"Didn't want to come back all dirty. I know you don't like it." 

Charles looked up, smiling teasingly as his eyes met Arthur. 

"So you decided to get all pampered up for me? I'm flattered, sweetheart." 

There it was. Even with the poor lighting from the lantern standing on the table, Charles could clearly see the blush spreading all over Arthur's cheeks. 

"I didn't... " Arthur tried to protest, stopping when he saw Charles' amused expression. "Oh, stop it. Just wanted you to be happy." 

Charles could swear his heart grew two sizes, just from hearing those words. The way Arthur said them, so simple, like making Charles happy was the most obvious thing in the world. Completely oblivious how endearing it was. How Charles felt so full of love it threatened to burst out of his chest. No one wanted to make Charles happy before he came along, and there he was, doing it so effortlessly. 

"I am happy" he assured, his voice soft and dangerously close to breaking. 

Arthur studied him curiously for a moment, reading something in his expression. Charles went willingly as the other man pulled him up, lips slotting against his, moving unhurriedly. Arthur traced his lips with gentle tongue, before slipping inside, coaxing Charles into a languid kiss, giving him chance to put his thoughts to rest, to lost himself in the feeling. 

The silence that settled between them after they'd pulled apart was peaceful. Charles could feel himself slowly drifting away as he focused on the gentle up and down of Arthur's fingers on his back. He would be content to stay like this until they both fell asleep if it wasn't for one persistent thought at the back of his mind, not letting him to completely drift away. 

"What's on your mind?" Charles felt Arthur place a kiss on the top of his hair as he murmured the question, probably noticing how tense he suddenly became. 

"John Marston" Charles replied bluntly, hearing Arthur snort in disbelief. 

"Is that so? Should I be offended?"

"Don't pretend that you don't think about him."

"Charles, we agreed..."

"I know" Charles interrupted, suddenly sitting up to get a better look at Arthur's face. "But he came to me today, Arthur. Asking if you were mad at him, if I knew what was going on with you. And I had to lie to him."

"Charles, shit, I'm sorry." Arthur was pushing himself up immediately, reaching to touch Charles but stopping midway, unsure. 

Charles sighed, as he placed a hand on Arthur's tight, hoping it would reassure him that Charles wasn't mad at him. "It's not your fault."

"What did he say?"

"Something about you not calling him an idiot? I'm not exactly sure why he'd be upset about that."

Arthur huffed a laugh. "I should have known it will make him suspicious. For someone so dumb he is too smart for his own good." He fell silent for a moment, laugh dying on his lips, before he looked up at Charles. "I just wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Didn't want him to think something was wrong."

"But something is wrong."

"I'll talk to him, say I had a shit day. It will ease his mind."

"I think we should both talk to him, explain what's going on."

"Charles, we agreed we won't bring it up."

"I know, but we can't keep doing it much longer. You think that lying to him will solve the problem? It will only hurt him, and us." 

He shuffled closer to Arthur, who wasn't looking at him anymore. His eyes shifting from one spot to another, not stopping for longer than a second. He looked so uncertain, so fragile, it was breaking Charles heart. Charles opened his arms, hoping that Arthur would accept the comfort he was offering and wasn't disappointed. Arthur fell into his arms almost immediately letting Charles envelop him in a tight embrace. 

"Arthur, even if John doesn't want us back, we won't lose him."

"You don't know it."

"I know John. And you know him even better, so I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Arthur didn't say another word for a long while. Resting in Charles' embrace, not moving, until he thought Arthur had fallen asleep. Charles was just about to shift them into a more comfortable position, when he finally spoke.

"You're right. We'll tell him." Charles tried to fight the smile that was breaking onto his face but wasn't very successful.

That was why Arthur rolled his eyes as soon as he pulled back enough to look at Charles' face.

"Don't be so smug." He said, eyes narrowing. Charles was pleased to see traces of humor back in his eyes. "If it doesn't work out, I'm kicking you out of here for at least a week. We'll see how smug you'll be with Javier snoring into your ear the whole night."

"Probably just as smug as I am with you snoring into my ear the whole night." Charles replied, his smile turning crooked at the indignation in Arthur's eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't last a week without me fucking you senseless."

"Is that a challenge, Mister Smith?" Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow, sharp smirk slowly forming on his face. He punctuated his words with a hand traveling slowly down Charles' chest and abdomen, before cupping his dick through the fabric of his pants. Charles couldn't help the shiver that run down his spine, as he exhaled loudly.

"Fuck no" he gasped, hands already grabbing Arthur and pulling him closer.

It turned out that he was the one being fucked senseless that night. Finally giving Arthur a chance to be smug, when he came with a muffled scream, Arthur's name on his lips.

*

It seemed that agreeing to tell John about their feelings was easier than finding a good opportunity to do so. Especially when, the next day, John emerged from his tent late and pissed off.

He sat near the fire, opposite of Charles and Arthur, just when Arthur was telling a particularly fascinating tale about a lady claiming there were dinosaurs living on earth millions of years ago.

One look at John was enough to stop Arthur in his tracks, his face changing to concern. Not for the first time, Charles wondered, how he didn't notice it sooner. Now that he knew what to look for, the care and love in Arthur's expression when he looked at John was almost a mirror image of what Charles had seen every time the man looked at him.

"You okay there, Marston?" He asked carefully, failing to school his features into something more neutral.

Arthur's concern was met with a hard glare from John. "Just great."

"You sure?" Charles could pinpoint the exact moment John's already thin patience broke. It was the moment when Arthur opened his mouth for a second time.

"Of course. I just loved listening to him scream your name the whole night like a fucking whore."

John's words were biting, so unlike any previous times when he complained about Charles and Arthur making too much noise. He was always teasing, hoping to get a rise out of them, or to make them flush with embarrassment. This time he was harsh, like he had hoped his words would hurt them. But Charles refused to be ashamed, refused to let himself feel hurt.

He met John's eyes defiantly, momentarily taken aback by the flash of guilt in the other man's eyes, before they hardened again. For a moment he was so confused by his behavior, he didn't really pay attention to Arthur tensing next to him.

"What did you say to him?" 

Beneath the threatening edge of his voice, Charles could hear the sound of Arthur's heart breaking. John had to hear it too, because he quickly looked down, avoiding their eyes. It looked like all the anger had evaporated, leaving him ashamed and regretting what he'd just said.

Arthur, on the other hand, was still readying himself for a fight. He stood up slowly, his broad figure looming over John from across the fire, the anger burning inside him making him look even more intimidating.

"Arthur" Charles called softly, hoping to calm Arthur down before he decided that punching John would be the best way to defend Charles' honor. "Leave him alone. Come on, come ride with me." It took a bit more coaxing, but finally he was able to get Arthur to relax a bit and pull him away from the campfire, and into the direction of their horses. Once Arthur was already halfway there, Charles turned once again towards John's still hunched figure.

"I've made you some coffee. Feel free" he said, gesturing towards the pot. John's whole body jerked at the words, as if Charles hit him.

"Charles" he started, voice pleading, his eyes briefly looking up toward him, before Charles cut him off.

"Don't. Not now. When you are ready to apologize you know where to find us."

And with one last look at the miserable picture John Marston made in that moment Charles turned around to follow Arthur.

*

It took two hours and four deer, so stuffed with buckshot that there was little hope of eating them without losing teeth, before Charles was able to get Arthur to talk. They had set up a camp not far from Horseshoe Overlook, in a small clearing, secluded and hidden well enough to ensure no one would stumble upon it by accident. 

"He didn't mean it, you know that." Charles risked breaking the silence, as he watched Arthur adding wood to their small fire. That made Arthur pause, looking up at him with furrowed brows. 

"Well, he sure sounded like he’d meant it." He replied with a snort, eyes back on the fire, aimlessly rearranging firewood with a stick. 

“He was upset.” Or at least Charles hoped that was the case, but he wasn’t about to say it aloud. He just wanted it to be the truth so much, hoped that, when it came to John all his instincts weren’t terribly wrong. If someone had asked him yesterday if John was capable of breaking Charles’ trust the answer would surely be no. Right now, it was I hope not. 

“Why are you defending him? After what he said about you?” Charles could hear the resignation in Arthur’s voice. He knew Arthur took John’s words as a betrayal, coming from someone he never expected to be capable of it. And paired with the disappointment, with their small glimmer of hope, that John would feel the same way they did, being squashed with just a few words, it was even worse. “I’d expect it from someone like Bill or Micah, but John? We were fools.”

“Arthur” Charles sighed.

“Stop defending him, Charles” Arthur’s eyes were fire, as he turned abruptly towards him. Though his face immediately softened when he saw the pained look on Charles’ face.

“I wasn’t…” Charles was surprised to hear how choked his voice sounded. The adrenaline of the day was finally wearing off, leaving him empty. No matter how hard he tried to believe that John didn’t mean what he was saying, there was a part of him convinced that it was just a wishful thinking. No matter how much he hoped that the three of them could one day all be together, it was naïve and foolish. He would mourn this idea and then let go of it. It wasn’t worth hurting over, not when they were so wrong about the man that John was. Especially when he had everything that he needed right in front of him. “Could you just hold me?”

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice. Before Charles had a chance to blink, there were arms circling around his shoulders, shielding him from the world.

“I’m sorry, Arthur” he whispered against Arthur’s chest, that was now fully supporting his weight. 

“Don’t you dare” he could feel Arthur mumbling into his hair. “None of this was your fault. It is that fool, who should be sorry.”

“And he is.” 

Charles almost jumped out of Arthur’s arms, when he heard a voice behind him. It seemed that, deep inside, he still trusted John Marston enough to let him sneak up on him. 

It was like a weight was suddenly lifted from Charles’ shoulders. Just the act of John being here was speaking louder than words ever could. To think Charles was about to give up on him entirely, based on something said in anger. He knew very well, why distrusting people was his first instinct, years of living among them taught him that people couldn’t be trusted, that they would only end up hurting him. 

With Arthur it was awfully easy to be wary, at least at first. Before the cowboy somehow wormed his way into Charles’s heart. When John came along it was much easier, his heart was no longer cold and wary, it was burning for Arthur. But one misstep by John and Charles was back to his old ways, closing himself off to the other man. Who now stood before them with guilt-ridden face, ready to apologize. 

“Why are you here, John?” Arthur’s voice was hard and cold, not giving any indication that he was happy or relived that John came to them. Even though Charles knew he had to be. "How did you find us?"

John shrugged, his eyes moving from Charles to Arthur, too uncomfortable to stop on one of them for too long. 

"I've just followed the trail of decimated wildlife" he joked weakly. 

That almost made Charles burst out into a hysterical laughter. If this was John’s great plan to win Arthur back, then it would be better if he shut up. John probably sensed it to, judging by the way he shuffled awkwardly, before sitting down opposite them, the campfire only barrier between them. It was the mirror image of the situation from this morning. And Charles could only hope it would end up differently. 

“I… Charles said to find you, when I’m ready to apologize.” He explained, sitting a little straighter, his voice getting stronger the longer he spoke. 

Arthur snorted. “Took you long enough, Marston.”

“I wanted to make sure I won’t screw up again.”

“Great. Please feel free to start anytime.”

John only sighed at Arthur’s dismissive attitude. Knowing better than to argue, especially because he deserved it. His eyes finally stopped wandering and focused solely on Charles.

“Charles, the things I’ve said…” John’s voice broke when their gazes met. There was so much regret and pleading in his eyes, it almost too Charles breath away. He heard Arthur harshly sucking in air. “They were horrible and I should have never said them. I’m sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?”

“It’s fine, John. You were upset, don’t worry about it.” Charles assured quickly, the pained look on John’s face hurting him more than anything he’d ever said. This day was hard for all of them and he just wanted things to get back to the way they were before.

Arthur, not surprisingly to Charles at all, didn’t want to be so forgiving. After his initial shock wore of he was back to being angry. Although Charles suspected it was as much on Charles’ behalf as it was because Arthur was still hurt by John’s words.

“Sure, little Johnny is upset, so he can go around hurting people. That’s perfectly alright.” He stood up abruptly, turning his back to them.

There was a split second, when Charles could see the desperation on John’s face, knowing that Arthur was going to walk away from him, before he blurted out:

“I wasn’t upset.”

The words were rushed and almost unintelligible, but Arthur understood them perfectly, suddenly freezing mid-step, then slowly turning back towards John.

“What?” 

Charles barely heard the word, too focused on John, who, once again, wasn’t looking at them, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the ground. 

“I wasn’t upset, Arthur” he repeated, this time slower, his voice wavering, but louder. His hands were clasped tightly on his knees, knuckles turning white with the force of it. 

There was a pause. Suddenly the air was filled with static, everything in Charles’ body screaming that this was it. This was the moment that things between them change forever. Then he saw John raising his head, lips set in a thin line, determined. He was looking at Charles for a long while before switching to Arthur. There was a spark in his eyes, brave, defiant and so much like John that Charles couldn’t breathe.

“I was jealous.”

It took everything in Charles to hold himself back, from getting his hopes up, from rushing to John and taking him in his arms. Arthur was suddenly beside him once again, his hand finding its way to Charles’ shoulder, grounding him. 

“Jealous of whom?” Charles’ voice sounded weak to his ears, too hesitant to ask the question, too afraid to hear the answer. He could feel Arthur’s grip tightening to the point it was getting painless, but it didn’t matter.

If he wasn’t scared shitless, he would think it’s funny, how John, so uncertain just a few minutes ago, was now exuding confidence. Like those first words opened a dam and now he was unstoppable. 

“Of you. And Arthur. Both of you.” John shook his head. “I know you don’t want me. Hell, Arthur won’t even talk to me anymore. But I can’t go on pretending I don’t feel anything for you. That’s what lead to this mess in the first place.” A pause. “God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. You two are my best friends, my brothers. I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me ever again.”

Charles couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled to the surface, all the fear and uncertainty making place for joy. John wanted them as much as they wanted him, it seemed so unreal. All those times he thought what it would be like to hold him, the times he quickly squashed those thoughts, not daring to dwell on them, because he knew they would never come true. Until John, brave, beautiful John made them a reality with just a few words. 

John startled at his laugh, eyes suddenly narrowing, indignant, angry blush staining his cheeks. Making Charles aware of the silence that had fallen between them and how his laughter could be interpreted.

“We want you too, John.” Arthur, bless him, realized much quicker how close John was to just running away. His voice was shaking, but he looked straight at John with so much conviction, he was caught frozen, disbelief clear on his face. 

“You… both of you?” He turned to Charles, so hopeful and fragile. Charles couldn’t say no even if he wanted. Instead he gave John a firm nod, fingers suddenly itching to pull the other man closer. The distance between them suddenly becoming impossible to bare. 

Arthur lowered himself to sit next to Charles, eyes still closely observing John, as his hand run down Charles’ arm and settled on his thigh. 

“John, come here.” This time, Arthur’s voice didn’t waver, but it was full of emotion so intense, it made Charles squeeze Arthur’s hand in his own. 

John, apparently only confident when faced with certain rejection, suddenly turned unsure. Charles had to smile at the change in his attitude. Aware that they could sit here like this all day, before John would make up his mind, he extended the hand that wasn’t holding Arthur towards him. 

“John, we can’t kiss you if you are so far away.”

That caused John to take a harsh breath, but had the desired effect, because seconds later he was clumsily sitting down next to them, his hand hot and clammy, gripping Charles tightly. Arthur shifted beside Charles, their tights brushing, as he reached for John.

"You, John Marston, are without a doubt the dumbest son of a bitch, I've ever met." Arthur's words were gruff, but the hand cupping John's cheek, soft and caressing. 

"Arthur" Charles chided him lightly, amused by the way John immediately leaned into Arthur's touch. "Be nice to him, he was very brave today." 

The look he sent John was the same one that made Arthur weak in the knees so many times. He was pleased to notice that John suddenly looked very flushed and this time it wasn't with embarrassment. Charles’ hand settled heavily on his tight, dangerously high, causing John’s breath to hitch. He moved it a little higher, fingers skimming his inner tight, just because he was finally allowed to do it. This realization making him shiver with anticipation. 

"I think he deserves a reward" he finished and glanced towards Arthur, seeing the wolfish green already forming on his lips, as the other man was sizing John up, making a show of considering his words. 

Charles could really appreciate this playfully vindictive side of Arthur, when it wasn't aimed at him. Even though he was no longer mad at John he still wanted him to pay for his actions, by making him wait for it. As much as Charles wanted to see Arthur kiss John, to kiss the man himself, he had to admit that seeing John like that was a sight to behold. Breathing heavily with his eyes burning and chapped lips parting slightly, when Arthur's thumb touched the corner of his mouth. He looked simply beautiful. 

Finally, Arthur hummed appreciatively and reached to pull John even closer to them both. 

"Yes, I think you're right."

He was still so gentle, when he guided John’s face towards his, stopping with their lips not even an inch apart. Whether it was to make sure John really wanted it or to tease him one last time, John was having none of it. Growling impatiently as he closed the remaining distance between them, almost losing his balance in attempt to get closer. It was by no means an elegant kiss. Even from Charles’ perspective it looked awkward and uncoordinated with John pushing too hard, until Arthur’s hands cupped his jaw in attempt to steady the kiss. They briefly pulled apart and then were back together, just as heated, but without the previous rush. 

Charles didn’t even realize how hard he was gripping John’s tight, too enthralled by the spectacle before him, until he heard John hiss. His lips left Arthur with one last peck and suddenly he was turning towards Charles. Before he had a chance to react he was met with an onslaught from John’s lips. The speed with which the other man managed to settle on his lap and slip his tongue inside Charles’ mouth left him dizzy. For a moment he could do nothing more than hold onto John’s hips and moan around his tongue. 

Gradually, the kiss slowed down, John coaxing Charles’ tongue to move with his, causing him to hum appreciatively and run his fingers up John’s back, until they were tangled in his hair. There was a slight shift behind him and suddenly he could feel Arthur’s chest pressing into his back. There were hands gathering his hair and moving it to the side, then lips pressing close-mouthed kisses to his neck. He gasped into John’s mouth, causing him to pull away slightly, in time to see Arthur’s teeth closing on his earlobe. And then John was looking back at him, smirk slowly stretching across his swollen lips. Charles had a feeling, they just had a silent conversation he wasn’t aware of. 

“Are you ganging up on me?” He narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance, not quite managing to hide the smile blossoming on his face, not really trying to. 

“I’m just choosing my reward, like you said.” It wasn’t what Charles had in mind, when he said it, but he wasn’t about to complain. Especially, when John’s thumbs found his nipples and started massaging them through the fabric of his shirt. He threw his head back with a moan. It landed on Arthur’s shoulder with a loud thump, causing the man to chuckle warmly in his ear. “May I?” He opened his eyes to see John looking at him questioningly, fingers playing with the top button of his shirt. All he could do was nod and observe as John unbuttoned the material slowly, covering every newly discovered inch of skin with licks and kisses. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Arthur breathed against his skin. Charles let out an affirmative sound, not really sure if Arthur was talking to him or John, but wholeheartedly agreeing with the sentiment, as he looked at the man before him. John, with his lips red and glistering with saliva and hair messy from Charles’ fingers, looked positively sinful.

“You both are” he replied huskily, straining his neck to catch Arthur’s lips in a kiss. He gladly obliged, shifting his position to give Charles better access. They kissed for a moment longer, until John raised back up, slipping Charles’ shirt from his shoulders in one swift movement. Then he was stealing Arthur’s lips from Charles, engaging him in a heated kiss, causing Charles to huff a laugh and busy himself with getting John naked. They stayed like this for a while, trading kisses between the three of them, slowly discarding their pieces of clothing, until they were all naked from the waist up. 

When John once again looked at Charles’ questioningly, hands heavy on his belt buckle, Charles couldn’t nod fast enough. Soon, he was completely naked with John sitting between his spread legs. John placed a hand on his chest, firmly pushing Charles to lay down on the grass. His eyes were glimmering, when he looked down at Charles’ semi hard cock and licked his lips. 

Before Charles could blink, John was already diving down, licking a strip from his navel down to his cock. His mouth closed around it, licking, coaxing it to full hardness. The sight of John Marston with Charles’ dick in his mouth could very well be Charles undoing. He dreamed about it for so long, dreamed about John for so long, that he could feel himself getting close within seconds. He reached blindly towards Arthur, hoping for something that would distract him from the sight of John on his knees. He found him just a few inches away, looking enthralled at the scene laid out before him. 

“Arthur” he gasped, trying to bring the other man closer. But then John’s teeth were grazing his cock lightly and all he could do was moan John’s name, causing the other man to hum with satisfaction. Charles had no idea how John got so good at giving blowjobs, but he was close to bursting, especially since John was determined to give him everything he had. All Charles could do was tangle his fingers in John’s hair and enjoy the ride.

He didn’t last long, not with John sliding easily up and down Charles’ shaft, tongue working around the tip, his hands keeping Charles’ hips firmly in palace. He had no other choice but to let the heat build, until he was yanking at John’s hair in warning, causing him to move even faster. And then Charles was coming with a choked gasp of John’s name on his lips.

He felt his cock softly slipping from John’s lips, before the man turned to spit on the ground. This was like a trigger for Arthur, finally prompting him to move. John barely had a time to take a breath, before Arthur’s lips were crashing into his. He was opening John wide, desperately trying to trace the taste of Charles on his tongue. Causing Charles to groan at the thought of Arthur tasting them both inside John’s mouth. 

Watching the two of them together, he could understand why Arthur was so captivated, when John was sucking him off. For a moment he was content with doing just that, letting his post orgasm haze wore off, as Arthur and John became more and more entwined with each other, their breaths turning short and quick, as hands roamed lower. But inevitably the pull to join them grew stronger, until Charles willed his tired limbs to move. He kneeled behind John, plastering himself against his back, just in time to see Arthur lose his pants, leaving all three of them naked. Both John and Arthur were already fully hard, grinding against each other without much of a rhythm. 

Charles didn’t think much before he was spitting into his hand. His arm moved around John to take both of their cocks firmly in hand, causing two similar, deep moans. He met Arthur’s wild eyes over John’s shoulder and couldn’t stop himself from leaning into a messy kiss. The kiss that lasted until they heard John letting out another loud moan, when Arthur’s hand joined Charles, wrapping around their erections. 

From that point Arthur and John were frantic. Desperately trying to get more friction as they moved against the hands tightly gripping their cocks. Charles alternated between kissing every inch of John’s skin he could find and admiring the expression on Arthur’s flushed face as he got closer to coming. From time to time, John’s ass would brush against his sensitive cock, causing him to groan in protest, but not even thinking about moving away. 

Finally, Arthur’s eyes rolled into his skull, as he came with an unintelligible moan. John followed a short moment after. Charles could feel him shudder against him, head thrown onto Charles’ shoulder in abandon. He watched in admiration as John’s eyelids flattered and mouth opened in silent scream. 

Soon after Arthur was falling forward into John’s chest, causing Charles to almost bend backwards, their combined weight almost too much for him to support. But he wasn’t about to complain. On the contrary, when he placed his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, effectively trapping John between the two of them he finally felt at peace. 

Who would have thought that he would come to depend not only on one, but two people, needing both of them equally, trusting them completely. Right now, with John and Arthur in his arms he felt whole. The feeling of longing that accompanied him for the last few months was gone and replaced with an unadulterated joy. He saw the same emotion mirrored in Arthur’s eyes when the other man briefly locked their eyes, before placing a gentle kiss on Charles’ cheek. Then another on John’s forehead. 

That seemed to finally bring John back to reality from whatever was occupying his thoughts. He wiggled impatiently, trying to loosen Charles’ hold on both of them, huffing when Charles only laughed at his attempt and didn’t budge. 

“Charles, can we maybe move into a more comfortable position? Mu knees are killing me” he complained, still halfheartedly trying to break free.

“He has a point” Arthur murmured roughly, pulling back with one last kiss to John’s chest. “You reckon we can all fit into the tent? We can spend the night here, it’s getting late anyway.”

Charles hummed, eyeing the tent with consideration. “It’s going to be tight, for sure.”

“Perfect” John replied with a crooked smile and Charles just wanted to kiss him again. And he did just that, after John stood up with a hiss and offered a hand to pull Charles to his feet. John responded eagerly, when Charles licked into his lips, previous rush now forgotten, only to be interrupted by a wet cloth landing on their heads. 

“Clean yourselves up and come inside. It’s getting cold.” Arthur grumbled, before turning around and hiding inside. They both took a moment to admire Arthur’s ass, as it disappeared inside the tent, then obediently run the cloth across their bodies, not wasting any time, eager to get inside as well. 

It really was a tight fit. The tent that could house him and Arthur comfortably was now a tangle of limbs. After a lot of rearranging they’d finally settled. Charles somehow ended up in the middle, with Arthur half-laying on his chest and John plastered to his side. 

He watched idly as John played with Arthur’s hair, feeling warm and sated. Arthur was doing something that suspiciously resembled a purr, making Charles’ chest vibrate lightly with it. He felt so relaxed his eyelids were slowly beginning to drop. 

“Arthur?” John’s voice brought him back from sleep. Arthur only mumbled something unintelligible in response, but it didn’t deter John. “So you weren’t mad at me yesterday?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Arthurs said gruffly, making a displeased noise when the fingers in his hair stopped moving. John seemed to take the hint, because he started again, a fond smile forming on his face.

“You normally call me and idiot, when I ask you for something. And you just said yes, without insulting me even once.” 

Arthur’s hand, that was stroking Charles’ stomach just moments ago paused, as he twisted his head to get a better look at John. “You, John Marston, are a complete idiot” he announced, deadpan, before snuggling, once again, into Charles’ chest. 

Charles could only roll his eyes at the wide grin that suddenly appeared on John’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
